Highschool love
by carlyxjack
Summary: Lemon:  Carly goes to school and is befriend with aki. Everyone loves Jack, but  Carly doesn't like jack   due to a incident 2 years ago. What happens when they meet again?


A new story and it has smutty elements. Hopefully you don't mind.

* * *

"Mum?"asked Carly. "Yeah, sweetie?" "I am going to school.""Ok, have a nice day,said Misty warmly. Misty kissed her daughter on the cheek, which Carly accepted heartly. "Look out for the traffic, Carly.""No problem, Mom. I will look carefully." Carly then walked out of the house. "Yeah, another schoolday," whispered Carly to herself. Carly smiled. "Hopefullly today will be a fun day."

Carlys thought was interrupted. "Hé, Carly."Carly turned her head to find her best friend in front of her."Ha,Aki!" Aki embraced Carly. "You look so cute like always.""Don't say that,"said Carly flushed ". "But you"re cute, "replied Aki. Carly said nothing further She only gave a sigh. Yeah, this is her best friend ,Aki. Everyone else think of Carly as plain girl. But Aki actually finds Carly very cute. Carly couldn't be happier. Aki was the best friend Carly could ever afford. Carly and Aki walked to school, while chatting about stuff from school. "Hé, Carly. Did you know that Jack was tangled in a fight."You mean JACK ATLAS?""Yeah ,that one."Carly sighed. "That boy only gives trouble," mumbled Carly. Aki nodded doubtfully. "But don't you think, he is kinda hot?" Carly laughed. "Yeah, he might be goodlooking, but his personality is worse. Aki sighed. "I expected you would say something like that, but I really wonder why you hate him that much. His character is not bad. He can make nices jokes and he is not a playboy like the other boys. Actually I have never seen him with girls." Carly didn't know what to say anymore. Carly could only think of that one moment in the past.

_FLASHBACK: "Carly, I love you,"said a blonde haired boy. Carly was suprised and didn't know what to say. Carly tried to play dumb. "Sorry, what did you say?" The boy was wonder-struck by Carlys answer. "Oh, I have to go. I think the teacher called me. " Carly walked toward the door, when she suddenly feels someone pushing her to the ground."Jack, what are you doing?""Don't play dumb,"said Jack with gritted teeth."Jack!" Then Jack pressed his lips agressively on Carlys. 'Mmhmm."Carly tried to free herself from Jack, but it was no use. Carly and Jack were battling with their mouths. Carly tried to push herself away , when Jack only pushes his mouth more deep into Carlys mouth. Please stop, thought Carly. Carly started to cry. After Jack stood up and left Carly behind. _

Carly shivered by the thought. I never want to experience that ever agian. "Are you ok?"asked Aki. Aki started to feel worried, because Carly didn't say something for a while. "I am fine,"replied Carly. Yeah, because now I have friends, thought Carly... I don't need to worry anymore.

Aki and Carly then entered the school building.

The first bell rang.

* * *

The class started. Carly and Aki were in the same class. They had physics from a certain Mr. Divine. Mr. Divine was the favorite teacher of Aki.

"Don't you think, Mr Divine looks very good today?" Carly smiled. "I think he looks the same as always," answered Carly. "That's because you don't pay attention to him. If you look closely at him, you can see he behaves everytime differiently."Carly smiled again. You really like him, thought Carly.

This lesson hour was very quiet.

Everyone listened carefully to the teacher, and Aki more of course. Still two years and they will graduate from school. Therefore the students have to study properly and listen to the teacher attentively. "Hhhm?"mumbled Carly. Even, if I graduate,I still don't know what I want to become. Carly looked out of the window dreamingly of what she can become." He, miss Carly. Do you know the answer of this question? Carly was in shock, she was snapped of her thoughts. "No , Mr. Divine,"said Carly honestly. "I don't know the answer." "Ok, Carly. Then after school, you have to come to my classroom and you will receive extra lessons. The whole class was like:"Hehhh?"

After the lesson Aki came to Carly. "You"re luckly. Mostly no one gets extra lessons from Mr. Divine.""I guess he gave me extra lessons, because I got bad grades for physics," replied Carly. "You lucky one." Carly laughed shyly.

* * *

After school was over, Carly went to Mr. Divines classroom. Mr. Divine sat behind the table, reading some references from students."He, Mr Divine. I am here as you told so. Mr. Divine turned to Carly and smiled. "Ha Carly, welcome. Divine place a chair next to the teachers chair."You can sit here." Carly laughed nervously and sat next to the teacher."You got your books?"asked Mr. Divine. "Yes,"answered Carly politely. Mr. Divine smiled. For 1 hour Mr. Divine explained Carly about some natural laws. Carly eagerly accepted the teachers help. She now understands more.

Suddenly,... someone else opened the class door. It was a tall boy. Carly recognized the boy and was shocked to see him." Ha,Jack. You are late,"said Mr. Divine. I started giving the extra lessons already 1 hour ago. "I know,"said Jack sounding sorry. But I had to go the prinipal for some talking. It was about that figthing incident." "Mr. Divine nodded understandable. Jack turned his face to Carly to get a good look of her."She has also extra lessons?" Mr. Divine nodded. "Yeah, I just explained her some things and I have to say. She is a quick learner. Carly turned her face from Jack. Jack chuckled. "I can believe so,"said he with a smile." Is it ok for me to pop in?" "No problem," replied Mr. Divine. The next 30 minutes, Carly was very silent. She didn't expect to meet Jack here. I always try to avoid him and how he appears here. When the lesson was finished ,it was time to go home. "See you tomorrow, Carly and Jack." Jack smiled while saying goodbye to the teacher and Carly was more horrified. Now the two were alone.

Without thinking, Carly started running away. She heard footstepps chasing her. It means jack is following her! In no time , Carly was easily caught up by Jack. Jack grabbed Carlys arm and flung Carly to his chest. "You little birdie."You plan to avoid me forever?" Carly could clearly see some pain and anger in his face."Let me go,"ordered Carly. "NO,"answered Jack firmly. "Why not?"pleaded Carly. Carly was suddenly silenced by Jacks kiss. It was very agressive like the other time, but also very passionate. The kiss was very warm. When their lips parted, they were both ouf of breath. "Carly, please listen to me."Carly was far too tired to say something, so Jack continued. "Do you remember the time when we were small."Carly nodded. "We used to be together and you were my best friend."Carly could remember that very well. When they became older, they got other interests and other friends. Thus slowly they parted from each other. "How longer we parted, how more I was longing for you,"said jack with so much emotion. "That's why I kissed you 2 years ago. And now I long more for you." Carlys face turned red. Jack could see he made her red, and couldn't help, but laugh. Jack approached Carly again. This time he hold a piece of Carlys hair. He whispered in Carlys ear:"I want to become one with you."Carly turned more red like a tomato. Jack patiently waited for Carlys answer. When Carly suddenly nodded. Jack smiled. This was the only sign he needed.

They were in the infirmary from the school.

"Will no no come?"asked Carly with some fear. She was already laying on the bed. "You don't need to be afraid, "said jack assuringly. "All the people have already left and I locked the door." He lay in top of Carly. The first thing he did, was removing Carlys glasses. "We don't need this." He put the glasses on the small table next to the bed. Then he started kissing Carly again. They hungrily kissed each other ,everytime deepening their tongues and exploring each others mouths. Finally Jack parted Carlys lips. They both were out of breath. Jack gritted his teeth. Shit, Carly is too beautiul. I am not sure , if I will be able to control myself. He gave another look at Carly. Carlys face was flushed and her eyes were looking hungrily at him. This Carly is damn too sexy, thought jack. Jack lowered himself to Carlys neck and removed her ribbon. Afterwards he unbuttoned her buttons, revealing her breasts.

Jack smiled. They are not big, but they have something elegant. He pushed the clothe a little bit more aside, so the breasts becomes more accessable. Like a thirsty baby, he then started nibbling on Carlys breasts. Carly herself covered her mouth with her hands, in the hope to make no sounds. Jack became more agressive, and Carly couldn help herself, but let out a moan. "Ah Aahh." Jack got more excited and started nibbling harder, whereby Carly started moaning louder. "Ah aaah, Jack!" After a while , jack stopped sucking on Carlys breasts. Carlys nipples were red from the service Jack has just given.

Carly stayed silently on the bed, while Jack brought out a condom of his pocket. "Why do have one in your pocket?"asked Carly angrily. Jack smiled. "I always bring one with me in the hope I can do it with you.""You hoped?"asked Carly in astonishment. Now Jacks face turned red."Is it wrong for me to hope?"asked jack nervously. "No."answered Carly. "But I didn't expect you had that kind of thoughts." "But I am a boy,"defended Jack himself. Carly laughed. "Right , you're a boy.

_The scene changes._

Now they were laying naked in the bed. Jack was thrusting in and out of Carly. "Jack, it hurts!" Ah ahh. Tears were dwelling up in her eyes. Jack caressed Carlys face, while thrusting in and out of her. " Ah,Carly, I know it hurts."But I guarantee, you will start feeling pleasure. Jack continued thrusting in and out of her, while Carly tries to adjust with Jacks pace. Finally she felt the pain disappearing.

She rocked her hips to Jack, to let him know she is finally feeling ok.

Jack got the message and started thrusting more harder. Both of them were moaning repeatedly.

Jack couldn't describe it. This pleasure was too much for him. Beiing inside Carly, made him feel complete. For Carly it was the same. She was so happy to become one with Jack.

She felt peace and happiness. At a certain moment, they both reached their climax. Jack gave a single hard thrust into Carly, before he rested himself next to Carly. They were still out of breath, when suddenly Carly asked how late it is.

Shit, thought Carly and Jack. It turned to be around 19:00 pm. All the doors were locked. How are they gonna get out the school and imortantedly how are they gonna explain it to their parents?

* * *

My first smut fic, so might suck^^

English is not my first language, so I can make many mistakes. I still don't handle the english grammatika very well and i got lack knowledge of english words


End file.
